1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible container for fluids.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Flexible containers for fluids are known in which there is an outer substantially rigid container and an inner collapsible container for fluids. The inner collapsible container can be filled with fluid and the contents can be dispensed without the need for air to enter the inner container thereby to avoid oxidation and deterioration of the contents. Wine and other fluids are housed in what have become known as bag-in-box containers.
Containers are also known for industrial type application to package larger quantities of fluids. For example, bulk containers are used to hold in the order of 1000 liters of fluid or paste. In these containers there is often a pallet such as a wooden pallet or the like supporting an outer substantially cubular rigid container which may be made of metal, timber or cardboard for example. The inner collapsible container may be made of polymeric film such as polyethylene and may include several layers of film to provide strength and oxygen barrier characteristics as required.
Such containers may include an inlet towards the top through which fluids may be passed to the collapsible container and an outlet welded to a side wall of the collapsible container and including a spout to extend through an opening in a wall of the outer container and to which the contents can be dispensed. However, in larger containers of this type it has been found that leakage often occurs where the outlet spout is welded to the flexible container.